concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Fair 1998
The artists appearing at Lilith Fair varied by date (with McLachlan the only artist to play all dates). Appearances were organized into three stages. Almost all Village Stage artists performed only one or two dates. Many of them won slots on the bill in a series of local talent searches in their home cities. Main stage artists Sarah McLachlan Angie Delight Bonnie Raitt Chantal Kreviazuk Cowboy Junkies Des'ree Diana Krall Emmylou Harris Erykah Badu Indigo Girls Joan Osborne Lauryn Hill Lisa Loeb Liz Phair Luscious Jackson Mary Chapin Carpenter Meredith Brooks Meshell Ndegeocello Missy Elliott Natalie Merchant Neneh Cherry Paula Cole Queen Latifah Shawn Colvin Sheryl Crow Sinéad O'Connor Suzanne Vega Tracy Bonham Second stage artists K's Choice Mono Sister 7 Heather Nova Morcheeba Rebekah Lucinda Williams Victoria Williams Abra Moore Neneh Cherry Elise Knoll Mary Lou Lord The Tuesdays Billie Myers N'Dea Davenport Martina McBride Litany Paris Hampton Davina Beth Orton Holly Cole Diana King Chantal Kreviazuk Eden aka Wild Strawberries Patty Griffin Lhasa de Sela Angélique Kidjo Imani Coppola Lucy Gamelon Kacy Crowley Holly McNarland Ebba Forsberg Catie Curtis Letters to Cleo Neko Case Fisher Village Stage artists Tara MacLean Sinéad Lohan Autour de Lucie Ana Gasteyer Garrison Starr Emm Gryner Anggun Kacy Crowley Bic Runga Melanie Doane Abra Moore Joaelle Ndine Romero Tia Texada Jenny Bird Sherri Jackson 1/2 Mad Poet Mono Thornetta Davis Julie Kryk Lori Amey Fontaine Donna Martin Abba Rage Deni Bonet Jabber Victoria Hogg Eden White Antigone Rising Paris Hampton Nancy Falkow Dead Girls and Other Love Riot Trish Murphy The Nields Glassoline Roadie Ray INHOUSE Audra Jost Clandestine Gordian Knot Cling Frankly Scarlet Sixpence None the Richer Robyn Ragland Rose Polenzani Alexis Antes Amy Rigby Erin Echo Syd Straw Laurie Geltman Melissa Ferrick Lenni Jabour Ali Eisner Swamperella Alison Pipitone Nina Storey Julianne Blue Idina Menzel Dates June 19 Portland United States Civic Stadium June 20-21 George The Gorge Amphitheatre June 23-24 Mountain View Shoreline Amphitheatre June 26 Del Mar Del Mar Fairgrounds June 27 Pasadena Rose Bowl June 28 Phoenix Desert Sky Pavilion June 29 Bernalillo New Mexico Wine Festival July 1 Oklahoma City All Sports Stadium July 2 Bonner Springs Sandstone Amphitheatre July 4 Noblesville Deer Creek July 5 Columbus Polaris Amphitheater July 6-8 Clarkston Pine Knob Music Theatre July 10 Rochester Finger Lakes July 11 Hartford Meadows Music Theatre July 12 Saratoga Springs Saratoga Performing Arts Center July 13 Holmdel PNC Bank Arts Center July 15-16 Wantagh Jones Beach Theatre July 17 Camden Blockbuster-Sony E-Centre July 18-19, 1998 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 21 Virginia Beach GTE Virginia Beach Amphitheatre July 22 Raleigh Hardee's Walnut Creek Amphitheatre July 23 Charlotte Blockbuster Pavilion July 24 Atlanta Coca-Cola Lakewood Amphitheatre July 26 West Palm Beacch United States Coral Sky Amphitheatre July 27 Orlando Central Florida Fairgrounds July 29-30 The Woodlands Woodlands Pavilion July 31 Austin South Park Meadows August 1 Dallas Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheatre August 3 Antioch Starwood Amphitheatre August 4 Maryland Heights Riverport Amphitheatre August 5 Tinley Park New World Music Theatre August 6 Cuyahoga Falls Blossom Music Center August 8 Cincinnati Riverbend Music Center August 9 Burgettstown Star Lake Amphitheatre August 10 Hershey Hersheypark Stadium August 11-12 Mansfield Great Woods August 14 Ottawa Canada Lansdowne Park August 15-16 Toronto Molson Amphitheatre August 17 Darien United States Darien Lake Theme Park Resort August 19-20 Milwaukee Marcus Amphitheater August 21 Shakopee Canterbury Park August 23 Greenwood Village Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre August 25 Park City The Canyons/Wolf Mountain Ski Resort August 26 Nampa Idaho Center Amphitheatre August 28 Calgary Canada McMahon Stadium August 29 Edmonton Commonwealth Stadium August 31 Vancouver Thunderbird Stadium